Of Fjords and Flurries
by The pH alchemist
Summary: The next chapter in the continuing saga of the travels of the Avengers. Not a serious story, just some light comedy. Takes place in the same 'verse as my other stories. Rated for language.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! Welcome to "Of Fjords and Flurries" another chapter in the continuing saga of vacations for the Avengers. This is based on my own travels this summer and takes place in the same 'verse as my other fics, so please go and review those if you aren't familiar with them. All names outside the Avengers have been changed for privacy reasons.**

 **ENJOY!**

'Hvordan går det? Jeg heter...' The audio tape droned slowly. Steve furrowed his eyes as he repeated the phrase. Norwegian was nothing like any language he had heard before, and trying to grasp all the phonemes was like trying to make sense of one of Bruce's formulas.

The countdown to landing clock on his video screen ticked silently away, and to Steve that signaled impending doom. He had spent months trying several different mediums of learning Norwegian, but no matter how many video tutorials he watched or Duolingo lessons he went over, it just didn't seem to stick.

Why couldn't they speak French instead?

A flight attendant approached him in the dark cabin. "Du snakker veldig godt norsk." She said, smiling.

Steve blushed and removed his headphones. "Uh.." He cleared his throat; this would be his first practice run. "Takk." Was all he managed to stutter out.

"Er du Norsk?" She proceeded to ask.

The answer is so obvious. Steve thought, but tried anyways to answer. "Nei, jeg kommer fra USA, men jeg reiser til Norge." He then smacked his forehead with his hand. Of course I'm travelling to Norway, this is a freaking SAS flight to Bergen.

The young lady smiled. "I don't encounter many americans who take the time to learn the language. Don't worry, english is widely spoken, and anyone would be happy to help you practice your Norwegian if you asked. Where are you going in Norway?"

Steve straightened. He loved telling people about his plans, and after the success of the last trip to Australia, he felt a lot more confident in his preparation of this year's adventure. "Well, we spend a day in Bergen, then go out to Voss, Flåm, Geiranger, then Oslo."

The flight attendant smiled. "I live in Flåm, it's a very small city, only about 300 people live there. My father is the harbormaster, and my sister works at the Fretheim hotel as a receptionist."

"We're staying there for a few nights, I'll let her know you're doing well."

"My name is Gjertrud, and my sister's name is Kari. Enjoy your trip, I know you'll love Norway."

As Gjertrud moved on down the aisle, Steve looked over to where his friends were seated. Tony had seen the entire encounter, and flashed Steve a sly smile and a thumbs up, pointing back in Gjertrud's direction. Steve shook his head and ignored Tony. Everyone else was asleep. He really hoped that they would enjoy this trip, it seemed like the last two were a big hit. And then there was also the surprise, he held off telling them about the surprise week in London he planned since Coulson had given them two weeks off like the previous year when they were in Australia. Unnecessary, but Steve decided to roll with it. They had to fly back through London anyways, might as well make the best of it.

But in front of them now was the land of the midnight sun, home of the vikings and fjords. Steve rubbed his hands together in anticipation, noticed the countdown clock inching closer to their destination, and started up the Duolingo lesson again.

 **10/10 Would recommend Duolingo for any level language learner**


	2. If Something Smells, It's Probably Fish

"Oh, lord of the itinerary!" Tony shouted, bowing in the direction of Steve. "What awesome and fun adventure have you in store for us this morning?"

"Enough with the sarcasm, Stark, wait until we've slept off the jet lag." Clint said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, our nice afternoon of walking should keep you awake." Steve said. "Welcome to Bergen, everyone."

"Can you not do that the entire trip?" Tony asked.

Steve turned towards Tony and just stared at him. "Tony if you talk again, I will throw you into the harbor, are we clear?"

"As crystal." Tony muttered.

They were standing in Bryggen, the old wharf in Bergen famous for its multicolored houses.

"What's good here souvenir wise?" Natasha asked as they walked past one of the many souvenir shops."

"Wool and knitted things, troll figurines, chocolate, we can stop through here on the way back, our hotel is just around the corner. But we need to get to the fløybanen so we can get up the mountain in time for lunch."

The aforementioned name, as the avengers soon found out, was an incline railway up to the top of a small mountain lookout. Posters advertising the views and hiking trails lined the inside of the cars.

"Talk to me, Point Break." Tony said, sitting down in the car next to Thor. "We're in Norway, so this is what Asgard looks like, right?"

"Actually, you are incorrect." Thor replied. "The geography of my home-"

"What about fjords, you guys have those, right?" Tony cut his teammate off.

"Not quite, but-"

"Or trolls? Those have to exist."

"I don't think you understand-"

"How about-."

"Cut it out, Tony." Natasha admonished.

"Look at the view." Bruce suggested. "Look how far we are up above the city."

Steve gazed out over the small city of Bergen. He whipped out his camera and took his first picture.

"Please don't take 60 pictures of a rock again." Clint suggested. "It wasn't even an important rock."

Steve sighed and returned to his photo taking. They were reaching the top, and people were starting to move towards the exit, blocking his shot. He pursed his lips. There'd be good overlooks, he was sure of it.

After leaving the train, the team regrouped at the main lookout. Each of them took their fair share of photos before a mutual stomach growl drove them to think about lunch.

"There's a small cafe up here, that's what I intended for lunch." Steve mentioned, pointing up the large path.

"Can't wait to try the local cuisine." Bruce said optimistically, and led the walk up to the small white house. Inside was just a counter service restaurant, with minimal options.

"Steve, what's _brunost_?" Clint asked.

"Brown cheese, it's a staple in their cuisine." Steve explained. "It's goat cheese, much of the cheese here is. But they add meat and caramel to it to give flavor."

"What is a smørbrød?"

"Open faced sandwiches, very traditional."

Once the menu had been decrypted, the group picked up their meals and sat down outside to enjoy the nice weather.

"What can we do up here?" Natasha asked, picking apart her sandwich.

"There's hiking trails and overlooks and stuff, someone mentioned a troll garden as well."

"We gotta see that." Tony mentioned, his sandwich stuffed in his mouth.

The first thing they decided to do was hike to the troll garden. It consisted of a bunch of statues of random trolls scattered across the wooded area.

"Oh, this is perfect, quick, someone get a picture here." Tony said, racing to a patch of three trolls. "Wait 'till I'm in position." He spread his legs a bit, then squatted slightly, holding his hands out in front of him like he was trying to stop a linebacker. "Ok, take the picture from behind."

"What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"It's something called 'Pratting'." Tony explained. "Remember in Jurassic World when Chris Pratt was trying to stop the raptors from eating the keeper, and he held his hands out like this? It's become an internet sensation, everyone is taking photos in the same position aimed at random things, and the term for it has been aptly coined 'pratting', after Chris Pratt."

"Ok, now we all have to do it." Natasha said, handing Clint her camera. "I'll go after Tony."

One by one each of them took their turn 'pratting' with the troll statues. Steve uploaded the one of Clint to his Facebook account (that's all the social media he could handle, everything else required too much thinking to be worth it), Pepper would be happy to know that they were having fun.

Steve took this to be a fortuitous start to their vacation.


	3. The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway?

"Wait, we're going to Voss...like the water bottle?" Natasha asked while looking at the map. Since the fiasco last year involving poorly planned routes, Natasha was made in charge of all navigational tasks. She was currently sitting shotgun to Bruce, who had elected to drive the first leg of their journey around Norway.

"Yeah, I read that the river we're rafting down is the same one they bottle the water from, the water is that clean." Steve remarked from the backseat.

"Hopefully this rain will clear up." Bruce said, looking out the windshield and up towards the clouds.

After spending only one night in Bergen, the avengers were once again on the move, this time on the way towards Flåm. About half way is the town of Voss, the so called 'adventure capital of Norway'. That was a slogan Steve couldn't pass up. The first advertisement that popped up when he searched Voss was for a rafting company called Wild Rivers, which promised an unparalleled rafting experience down the river. Never had the team gone white water rafting, so this was an exciting prospect for the entire group.

After an hour of driving, the rain had cleared up, and the sun had even begun to shine. Bruce turned down the driveway and parked next to small bus with the company name painted on it.

"Are you the Potts family?" A man asked as the seven got out of the car.

"Yes, I hope we're on time." Steve said, checking his watch.

"No problem, the name's Hank, I'm gonna be your guide for the rafting. Follow me and we'll get you geared up, hope you brought bathing suits!"

The group was led down to a lodge and handed wetsuits.

"This doesn't bode well." Bruce muttered.

"The water is only about 5 degrees Celsius, you'll need these." Hank explained. "The locker rooms are just inside. When you're changed, we'll give you your shoes and helmet, then we'll head out to the river."

Once everyone was dressed and prepped, the bus was loaded and the raft secured, and they drove out to the boat launch.

"So what's going to happen is everyone will get a paddle. The smaller folks in the front and the larger ones in the back with me." Hank started. "Everyone needs to paddle at all times to keep the boat from flipping."

"Wait, we may flip?" Steve asked. "The brochure never said anything about that."

"The rafts have flipped in the past, but they're designed not to. If it does decide to turn turtle, you'll be lucky you have those wetsuits. The rapids aren't bad, only maybe class II, and if you want to jump out into the calm section of the river, you can."

"Last one in is bantha poodoo!" Tony shouted.

Steve and Thor helped Hank drag the raft to the shore, settling it in the water. One by one the group scrambled onto the raft and took their seat on the edge. When everyone was in, Hank gave the raft a shove before jumping in the back. The raft was waterborne.

"The trip lasts about an hour, but no rush. We have some warm drinks for you guys when we get back to the lodge." Hank said. "Now let's paddle out into the current and get on our way."

The first set of rapids was easy, just a little bit of chop. The second patch, however, wasn't so kind.

"So there are rocks to the right, but a big eddy to the left, we need to stay in the center or we'll wreck." Hank said, pointing. "We need to hit these waves head on to maintain our balance, just relax and paddle and we'll get through it."

"I'm finding it hard to relax after you telling us about our possible demise." Clint mentioned.

The raft floated swiftly towards the rapids, and everyone gave a lurch back as the raft dipped.

"Paddle, paddle, paddle." Hank shouted, and the group started rowing for their lives. Water was splashed up into the raft as it was propelled through the torrent, spray from the paddles drenching the group. But it was over in the blink of an eye. The raft sailed into smoother waters again.

"This is the smooth part-"

"Oh thank god." Clint sighed.

"-you can get out here, if you like." Hank finished.

Everyone eyed the water suspiciously.

"Eh, it didn't seem too cold when it was splashing us." Tony said and set his paddle down. He slid of the side of the boat backwards into the water, then bobbed to the surface. "Ah, I was wrong, I was horribly wrong!" He shouted, spitting out water and racing for the edge of the boat.

"Nuh, uh, Nat, you are _not_ getting me- _shit_!" Clint was flipped by the super spy off the edge of the boat and into the river.

"I told you to take a shower this morning." She said grinning. Standing up, Natasha stood up on the edge of the raft. "See you later boys!" She said and dove off the side into the water beside her partner.

"Come on Bruce!" Tony said, trying to hide the chattering of his teeth. "The water's great!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and set down his paddle. Swinging his legs over the side, he slid into the water next to Tony. "You're right," he said, holding back his obvious discomfort, "the water's great."

It was just Steve, Thor, Loki, and Hank left in the boat. Hank was removing his helmet and locking in the rudder. Steve was shocked as he watched the man do a backflip off the end of the raft, landing perfectly in the water behind them.

"Come on in boys, we don't have much time left in this part of the river!" Hank called out.

Thor looked to his brother. "I'll go in if you do." He said.

Loki shook his head. "We are adults now, Thor, and I will _not_ fall for that trick any longer."

"Ok, you two can fight it out, but I'm going to get the full Voss experience." Steve decided. He removed his helmet and peered into the clear river below him. Nat and Clint were having a splash fight, and Tony and Bruce were holding swimming races with Hank.

"Steve, come join us!" Nat shouted. "I need you on my team!"

"If you get Steve then I get Thor and Loki." Clint replied.

Steve looked over at Thor and Loki, and they returned the look. A mutual agreement to competition flashed across their faces, then the three of them dove into the water and took their appropriate sides.

"Hey, it's not even, I need another person on my team." Nat noticed.

"Let's snag Tony, this is right up his alley." Steve suggested, waving over towards his teammate. Hank, Tony, and Bruce swam over, and the lines were drawn. Bruce and Tony joined Natasha's team, and Hank floated over to Clint's side.

"So when do we -" Tony was cut of by a huge splash to the face. Clint had launched a huge wave over towards him. "Ok, that's it, free for all!" And all hell broke loose.

 _40 minutes later_

Back in the lodge, the group was warming up with hot drinks and fluffy towels. The water fight lasted about 5 minutes until everyone decided the water had become too cold for them to stand. Upon their return, they were also surprised to find that the experience had totally wiped them out.

Hank walked in with some sandwiches and a folder. "So I forgot to tell you guys that we had a photographer positioned on the bank to take some shots of you guys on the rapids. They're in this folder, you guys got some great pics." He handed the folder to Steve. "Hope you guys had a great time, I sure did, and enjoy the rest of your time here in Norway."

"Ok, I gotta see these." Tony said, reaching for the folder and spilling Natasha's drink on the floor. Ignoring her glare, he grabbed the folder from Steve and laid out the photos. There were some shots of them paddling on the raft, then some of them on the rapids. "Steve, look at your face!" Tony shoved a photo towards said person, and he cringed at seeing the warped expression of concentration.

"This is a nice one of Tony." Clint said, plucking another from the pile.

"Just wait til I find one of you, birdbrain." Tony replied, rifling through the stack.

Bruce snatched one away from Tony's search. "Look at this one." It was a photo of everyone in the water during the splash fight. It was hard to see the faces through the water jets, but Steve knew that all were having a blast.

"We gotta watch Frozen tonight." Tony said randomly.

"No karaoke, though." Clint replied.

"You're just jealous of my amazing singing voice." Tony teased.

"Save it for the car ride, we've got two hours to go until we reach Flåm." Steve said. "So let's get this show on the road."


	4. Not in Kansas Anymore

The rain was pouring down, clouds obscuring the top of the fjord. Steve peered up through the mist and sighed.

 _And we have to hike up there today?_ He thought.

Clint rushed inside from the rain. "Hey Steve, there's a shuttle that will take us from the hotel to the farm, get the others."

Steve whistled to catch the attention of his other teammates. They were sitting around the lit candles in the lobby under blankets. The power went out early that morning, and with the whole, albeit tiny, town out, it could be hours before anything was back up and running.

"Can't we just sit here?" Tony whined. "I'm perfectly fine with just sitting here."

"Tony, the farm is called Westeros, you've been talking about this all week." Bruce reminded him. Tony sighed and drooped his head.

"Clint got us a shuttle, at least we don't need to walk in the rain." Steve replied. "It's just outside."

Reluctant Tony aside, the other Avengers raced through the rain to get to the tiny van, packing into the wet seats.

"It won't take us long to get up to the farm." The driver said, starting the engine. "When do you expect to be ready to return?"

"Maybe three o'clock?" Steve guessed. "We'll be sure to be there at three."

The driver smiled and took off up the winding mountain road.

"Itinerary?" Natasha asked, ringing out her hair on an unfairly dry Thor.

"They're allowing us to hike around their property to some famous lookouts, we have lunch there, then will visit a waterfall." Geirangerfjorden was famous for its waterfalls, the group had passed the Seven Sisters waterfall on the ferry ride into town. Boating out on the Aurlandsfjord was cool with its marine life, but to be right up close to the falls was exhilarating.

The driver laughed. "Anyone is allowed on their property. There's a law here in Norway, 'allemannsrett', that permits any person to traverse over any uncultivated land regardless of ownership. Many places allow camping as well. I'm sure you will see many tourists while on your hikes, Westeros farm has beautiful land."

Once at the farm, Steve removed a map from his pack, bending over it to shield it from the rain. "Ok, first we need to head off to our left, there's an overhang with a famous view of the fjord. After that hike we can have lunch at the farm here, then we go up that trail there to the waterfall. Any questions?"

"Can I use the bathroom first?" Tony joked.

After everyone was situated, donned head to toe in rain gear, Steve followed the map to the overhang.

"Hey Steve, this looks like pastureland for goats." Bruce said. "Look, there's some up on the hills."

"And I just stepped in something that would confirm your hypothesis." Clint muttered.

"Are you sure we can be here?"

"The sign said the lookout was in this direction." Steve replied. "And the driver said allemannsrett, so I think it's ok."

"This trail is dark and full of terrors!" Tony shouted suddenly.

"Goat poop is coming!" Clint shouted back, excited.

"We are not turning this into a punny version of Game of Thrones." Steve instructed.

"But we're in Westeros! The sign said so." Tony said, pointing back the way they came.

Steve rubbed his face as the two of them started having a Game of Thrones quote war.

The clouds hadn't decided to leave, and the further down the path they went, the more the fjord below became shrouded in mist. Steve was worried that they'd reach the outlook but then have nothing to see. But, alas, after tramping through nearly a mile of goat crap, the group finally made it to the lookout.

And they weren't the only ones. Several other tourists had cameras out and flashing. Waiting their turn, the group slowly made their way down the slope and out onto the grassy outcropping to get their photos.

"Get one of me leaning over the edge." Clint said, passing the camera to Thor.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Thor asked, peering down over the precipice.

"Just take the photo." Clint replied, throwing some jazz hands for the camera.

"I think we'd get a better shot if I got up in the tree." Tony suggested, pointing to a small tree on the upper level of the lookout. He shimmied up the trunk before latching onto a branch. "Hand me up the camera."

"I can't reach that far." Bruce said.

"Then throw it."

"That's my good camera, you're not throwing it!" Steve protested.

"Said the man who took 60 pictures of a rock." Tony retorted.

"That was an accident! You couldn't tell anything from the plane!"

"Enough, Tony, get down, it's starting to rain anyways." Bruce decided.

Tony just sat there, unmoving. "Uh...guys...I think I'm stuck." He finally said.

"Oh jesus." Clint said, facepalming. "It's cold and wet and muddy out here, I want to get back inside."

"Don't jump, you'll break something." Steve cautioned.

"Wrap your right leg over the branch." Natasha instructed. Tony tried, hands in a claw grip around the branch. "Good, now slide down towards the trunk of the tree."

"Are you insane? I'll slip off!" Tony shouted.

"Do you want to be left out in the rain? Didn't think so. There's a branch near your left foot, you need to reach, but it's there."

"Not feeling it."

"More to the left and down about half a foot."

Tony relaxed slightly when his foot found the branch, but that's all gravity needed. Losing his grip, Tony slipped off the branch and landed on the muddy bank.

"That's the last time you let the Russian give directions." Tony muttered, spitting out a chunk of dirt.

Epilogue: Their name is Mud

The lunch was delicious, Steve had now made it his sole purpose in life to find a sour cream porridge recipe, and Tony had managed to clean up as best he could. The hike to the waterfall was tough, but when they inched their way behind the falls, it became worth it. Tiring of the cold, the team began their descent, the farm now coming into view.

"Last one to the farm has to eat an ice cream sandwich!" Clint shouted and took off down the hill.

"Not fair, you're in front of the group!" Tony shouted. He started to push ahead despite the narrow path.

"Careful you guys, you're gonna trip." Bruce said. "As if you could get any muddier." He muttered as an afterthought.

"Well I'm not going home with mud in my hair." Natasha decided, stepping aside to let Tony pass her.

Tony was now ahead of Bruce and Natasha, he just needed to pass Thor and Loki to get to Clint. Then it was just a straight shot to the farm.

"I'm too agile for this mud." Tony said to himself. "Look at me, dodging all these mud puddles."

As Tony approached Thor and Loki, he figured he could launch himself of the edge of the path and in front of the two. However, as Tony stepped forward to make the jump, he caught his foot on a root and was propelled forward into Thor, who in turn knocked over Loki. The three of them rolled and slid down the muddy trail, coming to a stop at the feet of a laughing Clint.

"Your knee is in my face, Stark." Loki said, greatly annoyed.

"Aye, and brother, your elbow is in my stomach." Thor replied.

"That was on purpose."

"Look at you three." Clint said, still laughing. "You look like you crawled out of black lagoon or something."

Tony was tired of the mud. He had already fallen out of the tree, his pride had taken a huge beating. Before he knew it, a heap of mud was in his hands, and he launched it at the archer, hitting him square in the chest.

"Seriously? Really man?" Clint said, trying to wipe the dirt from his clothes.

Thor, Loki, and Tony stood up, covered head to toe in slimy mud.

"What the hell happened here?" Natasha asked, smirk on her face.

"I told you this would happen." Bruce said, also grinning. "Now you three look utterly ridiculous."

Steve whipped out his camera and started flashing photos.

"Watch me take 60 photos of how stupid you look, Tony." Steve laughed, clicking photos.

Tony waved him away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, ok, Karma gave me a big fat slap on my ass today, let me just go clean off."

"You know...maybe we should dump him in the fjord." Loki suggested.

"I like the way you think." Thor replied.

"Guys, guys, the fjord is an hour walk from here." Steve intervened. "You aren't serious."

Natasha put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Go get a coffee, Steve, it will be all over soon."

The look of sheer terror on Tony's face was priceless.

Epilogue for the Epilogue: Cold Feet.

"Fuck you guys." A drenched and freezing Tony Stark shouted as he crawled from the Geirangerfjord.


	5. The Last Dance

The last day of the adventure in Norway had come to a close. The Avengers had started their week in Bergen, traveled to the fjord country in Flåm and Geiranger, and they just arrived in Oslo earlier that afternoon by train. Steve checked his watch as the lights in the room dimmed. The dancers would be out any minute.

There was a small cultural center a block from the hotel Steve picked out for the group, and they provided a traditional old Norwegian meal with folk dancers that performed every other night, to apparently rave reviews. Steve booked a table for the team as a bit of a farewell to the country.

"Do we have to leave tomorrow?" Clint asked. "The week has flown by too fast."

"I wouldn't mind taking a side stop on the way home." Natasha said, fixing her napkin. Waiters had come out from the side kitchen to deliver the food to the guests. There were eight tables in the dining hall, each filled with their own excited patrons.

Steve cleared his throat, he might as well divulge his plan now, with everyone in one place.

"So, everybody, before the food comes out, I have an announcement to make." He said.

"I told you to use protection." Tony said, sipping his wine, spilling some when Bruce punched his arm.

Steve, in his unmeasurable amount of time spent with the sass that is Tony Stark, learned to ignore his caustic comments. "Anyways," He continued, "as I was saying. I know all of you are sad that this is the end of our trip."

"You can say that again." Loki agreed.

"Well, since we were gone for two weeks last year, Coulson booked us the same amount of time this year. I decided to use the extra week as an add on to our vacation."

"You mean...we don't have to go home?" Clint asked, hopeful.

"Not yet. I have us booked for a week in London."

A cry of approval erupted from the table.

"We need to see Big Ben." Bruce suggested.

"What about the Tower?" Natasha asked.

"Screw that, I just wanna ride in one of those busses." Tony said. "Nice going, spangles! You did something right for a change!"

The celebration is interrupted by a young waitress bringing over the food and explaining what it was.

"The dance will start soon." She said, grinning, before she left.

"I loved this trip, but I will be glad to have something other than cooked fish for every meal." Bruce said, picking at the salmon dish.

"And goat cheese." Clint added.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the front." An announcement said. "May I present, the Oslo Folk Dancers!"

Everyone applauded as a young woman came into the room in traditional clothes. She held a strange looking violin. As she began to play, her cohorts entered dressed similarly, and the dance began. It was so intricate, Steve gave them credit for the smoothness of their moves. After the first dance, they all introduced themselves and their costumes.

The evening flew by. The troupe did four dances, each more fascinating than the last. Finally, the leader of the troupe took the microphone.

"This next dance is a traditional Viking dance, done at everything from birthdays to coronations. We need some volunteers to help us." He said, and gestured towards the audience. All seven of the Avengers moved to the stage, as well as some younger kids and their parents. "This is pretty much like a large game of centipede. I will be in front, and we will all link hands. When the music starts, just follow the person in front of you. Have fun!"

The tune was struck, a lively jig of sorts, and the leader started. He wove around the tables as the rest of the guests started to clap. The avengers were the caboose of the line, and were lurched forwards after the rest of the line. The leader moved with the energy of the music, and before long more people had started to join in at the end.

"This is easy." Tony said, despite gasping for air.

Suddenly, the leader doubled back and ducked under the arms of Bruce and Thor.

"Under the bridge!" He shouted as the little kids giggled and followed. Even the adults seemed to enjoy the 'london bridge' game. Soon, the line reached Natasha, who was in front of Bruce, and she looped herself underneath the arm bridge. In the struggle, Bruce and Thor ended up in a twisted heap of each other's limbs, and gave up.

"Gotta keep up!" Natasha shouted back at them, and they quickly rejoined the line.

On and on the line raced around the room, twisting and turning itself into a maze, then stretching the whole length of the dance floor. The leader then gathered everyone back in a circle surrounding the lone musician, before leading everyone forward in and then back out. That's when the jig ended.

All were out of breath, but still managed thunderous applause. Smiles were plastered on everyone's faces as they shared laughs about the experience.

"Thank you for being here tonight!" The musician concluded. "We hope you have enjoyed your dinner."

Everyone clapped again as the dancers took a bow, then exited the room.

"Finale-wise, that was pretty impressive." Bruce said.

"Verily, an intense game of twister." Thor agreed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Steve replied. "Our flight to London is at 9:30 tomorrow morning, so make sure you guys have everything ready tonight."

"I know we haven't even left Norway yet, but what have you planned for us in London?" Loki asked, checking the memory card on his camera.

"Plenty, we'll be hitting all the highlights, and everything is accessible by the Tube, their subway system. I'll tell you guys more on the flight tomorrow. But for right now, I think I can say that this trip was a success."

Epilogue:

Time: 10:00

Altitude: 32000 ft.

Location: Somewhere over the North Sea

Steve was doing one last check over his itinerary for the upcoming week. He had just gone over it with the group, and they were on board with everything.

 _Ok, we've all got our luggage, our passports, and I have some of the local currency. We're good, we're all good._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to excessive air traffic at London Heathrow, we will unfortunately be delayed in our landing. We are sorry for any inconvenience." A flight attendant announced.

"Oh come on!" Steve shouted, then covered his mouth. If they didn't land right at 11:00, then they would miss the 11:40 train into London, then…..

 _Ok, calm down Steve-o, it'll all resolve itself….let's just worry about getting there first._

He looked out the window, seeing the coast of England off in the distance. His team was gonna be so happy with what he has planned.

Steve was sure of that.

 **So, as you might have guessed, there is a sequel to this fic called "Of Pubs and Pembroke Welsh Corgis" detailing adventures in London. I should have it posted soon after this.**


End file.
